Clary the Dreamer
by Bagginsthename
Summary: Clary has been having dreams again, but now they are in hot hues.
1. Chapter 1

Clary the Dreamer

Chapter one

Alec Was There Too.

Jace was standing with Alec as Clary walked down toward them at the water's edge. Jace turned, waved, and called out a hello to Clary. Clary stopped and watched the two boys. Jace was pointing at something in the distance and talking with Alec, their backs toward Clary. Then Jace started walking still pointing with one hand while fixing something in his pants for a brief moment. Clary watched from a distance, smiling at the thought that Jace seeing her made something happen. She didn't have enough experience with guys to understand why they were always moving things around down there. The thoughts almost made her laugh out loud. She hoped it was because of her showing up. She let a smile curl on the edge of her mouth. Her eyes squinting a little as she deepened her thoughts. She glanced at a magnificent Willow that they were walking toward and that's when she noticed Magnus, standing under the tree looking right at Clary. She looked down and stopped smiling. She couldn't help feeling like Magnus could read her mind since he manipulated it with his powerful magic for most of her life. The Warlock who could erase any knowledge her Shadowhunter capabilities.

Magnus could read her present thoughts, but not because of his power as a great Warlock, he was once a young man centuries ago when he first fell in love. He could recognize the telltale signs of longing and desire even from this distance. But truly he found her childish ritual of pining boring, so he turned his thoughts back to Alec and his delightful afternoon plans for him.

Nervously, Clary raised her head and searched for Jace. Finding him calmed her and now she saw that he was watching her too. She didn't mind, she smiled at him. Magnus started walking toward them even before Jace and Alec said their goodbyes and then Jace started walking up the hill toward Clary. The sight of Jace and Alec together reminded her of a dream she had the night before and she blushed. She had started having fantasies about Jace and how his arms would feel holding her tight. But last night, well, in last night's dream Alec was there too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Cassandra Clare. She owns all the rights, I own an old pair of sweat pants.

I love Clary/Jace togetherness.

First, I owe an apology for not adding onto this story. After reading what is penned here, I didn't think it belonged. I'll have to find a different site for it and maybe I can go back and rewrite something for here.

Chapter Two

Dream or Nightmare

At first, remembering her dream made Clary feel warm as a blush bloomed across her fair complexion. Her dream felt so real, lying in Jace's arms while he stroked her hair and gently kissed her lips. Now, as she looked down the hill at Magnus watching Alec, Clary suddenly had a chill run down her spine cooling her to her core. Was her dream a spell from Magnus? Was he playing some trick on her?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Only Cassie Clare owns these characters. I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter Three

Clary Goes For IT

Suddenly, without warning, the picture of Jace walking up to her started to loose its color. Her vision seemed alright, but the world became like a film negative , just black, white and varying shades of gray. His movements were in real time, nothing slowed down, it was just suddenly drained of all color. Her eyes were wide open even though she was standing in the bright sun. Jace finally made it up to Clary and he looked at her face with concern.

"Clary, are you O.K.?" Jace spoke as he put his hands on her arms.

"Clary, can you hear me?" asked Jace.

Clary started to wobble a little, her balance was off.

"Jace," she said, " My head feels hot on top."

Her voice sounded distant to herself.

"Greeeeaaat" said Jace while shaking his head.

Jace said "I think you have sunstroke or heat exposure. Come sit over here in the shade for a few minutes."

Jace led the way, holding both of Clary's hands in his as he walked backward.

"You are fair skinned, and..." said Jace

"Oh, you've noticed then." said Clary with a flirty smile.

"I was going to say, hasn't anyone ever told you to wear a hat and drink water?" said Jace

" Wear a WHAT?" said Clary

"Does Izzy know you are giving fashion tips now?" said Clary as she finally sat down on a bench under a large birch tree.

Slowly Jace took Clary's chin in his fingers and turned her flushed face toward him. She could feel his breath as he exhaled while looking lovingly into her eyes. The color was starting to return and it became quieter. Clary hadn't realized there was a low buzzing noise inside her head as well as her vision problems. She smiled back now, just curled her lips, not showing any teeth. Her gentle smile made Jace's smile widen.

"You don't have to be so strong around me, Clary. You are not feeling well. Let down your guard, take off your mask. It's me, Jace. " whispered Jace.

"You can practically read my mind, can't you." swooned Clary.

"Not practically, definitely, I can read you like a book Ms. Fray." joked Jace, back to his old self. Letting go of her face and turning away from her, he stretched out his arms across the back of the bench. His long legs stretched out also and he scoped out the view from the top of the hill. He was waiting for Clary to feel better and then he was going to get her some water. Clary had already snapped out of her sun stroke and she wanted to tease him right back, so she quickly hopped up off the bench, startling Jace to bring his arms down. But that was all he could do before Clary deftly hopped onto his lap straddling him and pushing Jace back onto the bench. His arms still on a downward swing landed on her hips. Jace had a quizical look on his face.

"Were you faking, Clary?" asked Jace

"NO, I was not faking sun stroke." said Clary forcefully and with a glare.

"I'm feeling better now." said Clary sweetly.

"So am I" said Jace with a smirk.

"You are not going to have the last word." said Clary with a smile.

And before Jace could retort Clary leaned in while puckering her lips, and started kissing Jace. First with just their lips pressed against each others, but then Clary tilted her head after a few seconds and deepened the kiss by relaxing her lips from a pucker. As she slowly massaged Jace's head while running her fingers through his hair Jace muttered a soft moan. As he did so Clary took advantage of Jace opening his mouth and softly slipped her tongue inside, exploring only his lips. She wasn't sure if her teasing was fair because they were out in public, on a park bench and from where she was sitting she was feeling that Jace was enjoying the kissing as much as she was. While she was trying to figure out where they could go close by that would give them some privacy Clary heard some laughing.

All of the sudden some one yelled "Hey, you two love birds should get a room!" Clary pulled away from Jace and quickly looked up to see who shouted at them. Jace just leaned his head back so he was staring up at the leaves of the tree. He smiled, knowing exactly who shouted the cat call and supposedly embarrasing words. Clary smiled at Magnus and Alec as they walked across the street. Alec smiling and Magnus with a look of horror on his face, pointing at the back of Alec's head and mouthing 'He did it.' until Alec swung around.

"Hi Magnus" yelled Jace and Clary in unison.

Magnus walked away with a flustered face and talking to Alec, "Why does everyone always assume it was me?"

This was written quickly, so please excuse. I'll add another chapter soon.


End file.
